


Secrets

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Challenge accepted! Written for my friend's prompt!
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Secrets

Mortimer gives Manco a sideways glance. The other has approached the bank and is crouching down to try the temperature of the slow-moving, rippling river. Having swallowed a piece of bread Mortimer says:

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"There might be hungry leeches waiting in the water for a healthy young guy like you."

Manco half-turns to him and scratches his chin, then snaps off a thin branch of one of the nearby bushes and experimentally pokes the water with it.

"We're still a week away from the next town with a hot tub," he says after his study, obviously already making up his mind. "The water here is moving and everything looks clean to me. Besides, if I do get bitten, I'm lucky to count on you to help me out."

Mortimer is surprised by his confidence.

"What makes you think I know anything about it?"

Manco gets to his feet and hangs his flat-topped hat on a nearby branch.

"Why, is there something you don't know about, colonel?"

Mortimer smiles to himself, taking advantage of the fact that Manco can't see him from that angle.

"Probably."

  


Mortimer is a regular visitor of the ubiquitous Chinese laundries, where he never spares an extra fee to demand careful washing of his belongings. But after deliberating that the vicissitudes of fate can turn their planned week of travel into two, he decides to use the presenting opportunity and washes some of his things in the river with his own hands. Manco, who is swimming not too far away, keeps inviting him into the river and brightens up the monotone activity with some light-hearted conversation.

Later still, Mortimer carefully hangs his clothes so that they would not be blown away by the wind, and then takes off his shoes and lights up his pipe to sit down to rest with a book in the shade at the roots of a wide tree. The twittering of birds and the buzzing of insects in the background, as well as the soothing sight of the steady flow of water, make both his mind and his body gradually relax. Although not so much as to completely suppress the habits of a soldier that do unconsciously tune him to any signs of danger. When the chapter is finished, Mortimer takes a deep breath of the sweet river air and carefully concludes that it has been a truly wonderful day so far, the kind you can only dream of when you cross yet another desert part between cities in the West.

The fact that he can share a good day like this with Manco only makes it all the more enjoyable.

However, Mortimer tries not to look at his partner, who turns out to be an excellent swimmer and confidently cuts the surface of the river with frothy furrows, for too long. Mortimer tries but without much success, and when he catches himself thoughtfully stroking his pipe, he is thoroughly embarrassed.

He even pretends to go back to his book when Manco swims close to the bank where he is sitting - still he can't help stealing a glance at his young partner's broad wet shoulders.

"You sure you won't join me? The river is just great."

"Yes. I'm enjoying myself here, thank you."

In all honesty, the sight of Manco could have tempted Mortimer to join him, but Mortimer can't swim at all, and he isn't going to admit it.

"All right. Then, will you give me a hand, old man?"

Mortimer doesn't notice the mischievous spark in Manco's eyes when the other asks for help, squinting from under his wet hair that clings to his forehead while a rivulet is running off his nose. Mortimer does become suspicious at the last second, when Manco has already firmly grasped the proffered forearm with both his hands and catches him off guard by pulling him to himself with a grin. Mortimer instantly loses his footing with a startled cry.

Cold water washes over him from everywhere.

  


Mortimer awakes - drenched to the bone - to the far more pleasant sensation of Manco's mouth on his, but it doesn't last long, and right after it he is coughing his lungs out and shivering with his whole body. Although, in a way the experience is worth it, because after giving him a chance to catch his breath, Manco, who is usually very careful about any physical contact between them, catches him in a tight, wet hug, and reproofs him with feeling: "Damn it, old man! Don't scare me like that!" 

Mortimer is completely taken aback by the sudden density of their contact, as well as by the fear and affection in his partner's voice, and, surprised at all of this, at the idea that he's needed so much, does not only find no irritation in himself, but even overcomes his shyness and hugs Manco in return.

  


Later, after apologizing and handing Mortimer a cup of hot coffee, Manco awkwardly suggests:

"You know, colonel, I can teach you to swim."

"I've had enough of your methods," Mortimer says grimly. But then, he takes a sip of his hot drink, and collects his thoughts, and adds, trying to sound as casual and cheeky as possible, looking somewhere past Manco's ear: "I'd rather hope that knowing about this weakness of mine now you will always hurry to save me in the future."

To Mortimer's delight, Manco passes this test: he gives him a friendly smile, lights first Mortimer's pipe and then his own cigar, and asks him: "So I'm the keeper of your secret now, huh?"

Thinking back to what happened, and wincing (pleasantly) under the blanket at the still-fresh memory of what could have been a kiss, Mortimer admits to himself that, in fact, the boy is connected to at least two of his secrets now.


End file.
